Milagro
by Claw-13
Summary: Tomó el I-pod y se puso a escuchar la canción que le había dicho que los representaba. La número quince ¿lo habrás planeado?. Una respuesta a "Amiga mía". Song fic


Muchas gracias por los lindos reviews que comentarón el song fic anterior y a petición de una de las lectoras escribí esta continuación. Es una especie de respuesta al song fic de "amiga mía". Así que espero sea de su agrado. Si no han leído "Amiga mía", es recomendable que lo lean antes de comenzar con este, no es muy largo y puede dar un mayor sentido al fic de "Milagro".

ACLARACIÓN: Ni Bleach no sus personajes me pertenecen son de la propiedad de Kubo Tite. Quien no se digna a traer de vuelta a Rukia, ¡me quiere volver loca!

"Amiga mía" tampoco es de mi autoría y pertenece a "Los prisioneros", grupo chileno (muy bueno) famoso en la época de los ochenta.

"Milagro" tampoco es mía es de propiedad del grupo "Lucybell" también grupo chileno liderado por Claudio Valenzuela (lo recuerdo porque mi prima se volvía loca por él).

Sin más que agregar. Disfruten la lectura

Rukia se levanto de la cama, Ichigo dormía tan pasivamente, tan tranquilo, tan feliz. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. La morena se dirigió al baño, no había nadie en casa, se miró en el espejo y vio su reflejo, se veía igual de soñadora que él, de pronto recordó lo que él le había susurrado luego de haber hecho el amor.

_**Flashback**_

_-esa canción es como nosotros_

_-¿qué canción?-Rukia lo miro curiosa y sorprendida, no sabía que pudieran ser reflejados en acordes musicales._

_-amiga mía-le dijo mientras la abrazaba y descansaba su cabeza en el pecho de la chica-podrías escucharla, es la número catorce en mi I-pod_

_-vaya que detalle-dijo pero él ya estaba dormido._

_**Fin flashback**_

Cuando volvió al cuarto, se puso una camisa de Ichigo y saco el I-pod del velador. El seguía soñando. Se sentó a los pies de la cama, sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre la alcoba, se puso los audífonos con el aparato en las manos. Colocó el track número catorce y lo escucho ensoñando, sonreía a cada una de las letras de esa canción hasta el final. Cuando cantaban la última línea, tomo el reproductor firme para apagarlo pero cuando lo estaba haciendo cambio rápido a la siguiente canción. Una voz profunda que comenzaba a decir la cuenta regresiva en español la detuvieron. La música que le seguían la dejaron sin poder reaccionar, era una melodía que agradaron tanto a su oído que no le permitieron que lo apagara.

**Puede que salte al cielo **

**creyendo ir al infierno **

**perder no impide apostar **

**tienes que ser un milagro **

Concentrada escuchaba. No podía ser verdad lo que oía; esas palabras la describían tan bien: Cuando fue al mundo humano nunca se fijó un propósito, una meta, solo cumpliría su labor, que a simple vista parecía simple.

Y sí, debía admitirlo pensó que era un infierno completamente desconocido, era su primera vez en el mundo humano. Perder, si perder sus poderes, fue una apuesta al todo o nada. Quedando con nada pero a la vez todo; todo cuando cedió sus poderes a ese idiota de cabello anaranjado, él, sin duda, era alguien inesperado.

**Puede que salte y me arrastre **

**cielo, efecto retardante **

**ceder permite hablar **

**tienes que ser un milagro **

Retardarte, ¡quedó inmovilizada! cuando le quito todos sus poderes, con un cuerpo falso, y con el deber de enseñarle todo de cómo debía hacer su trabajo como shinigami, desde cero.

Ceder ante él JÁMAS, por eso sus ojos siempre se desafiaban, no eran de muchas palabras porque nunca quisieron ceder demasiado. Ambos eran así, y pocas veces reconocerían que él otro tuviera razón en algo…pero ese era el encanto.

**En donde estés **

**cuando quiera abrazarte **

**y como estés ya estoy ahí **

**el sol entre tus labios **

**soy el sol **

Cuando era preciso estuvieron exactos en el lugar que se necesitaron. Recurrieron a su cabeza aquella vez que lo vio entre el fuego y ella, él había llegado a salvarla, a velar por su vida en el lugar, en el momento y en la circunstancia exacta, no antes ni después. Parecía que lo estuviera llamando cuando sus ojos castaños la miraron diciendo: "ya estoy aquí, Rukia".

Nunca fue buena reconociéndose a sí misma que hicieran cosas buenas por los demás, pero una frase fue tan impactante y reconfortante para ella que no pudo dejar de recordarla con la estrofa "gracias por parar la lluvia", eso la convertía en un sol ¿o no?

**Puede que salte del cielo **

**seguro de ir al infierno **

**ceder no es perder **

**juro que eres un milagro **

Las estrofas volvían para reconfortarla, esa canción le estaba llegando al fondo de su alma. La morena se desplazó hasta llegar al lado del peli naranjo que seguía en su nube y lo miró fijamente; los cabellos naranjas caían sobre sus ojos cerrados, mientras sus manos estaban bajo la almohada, estaba de boca a la cama pero su rostro recargado a la izquierda. Rukia se recostó frente a él, puso las manos bajo la almohada como Ichigo, con el I-pod entre ellas

-la número quince-dijo en susurro para no despertar al muchacho- ¿lo habrás planeado?-Y siguió examinando al chico sin dejar de escuchar la canción.

Seguro de ir al infierno...pero cuando lo encontró…fue un milagro.

**En donde estés **

**cuando quiera abrazarte **

**y como estés ya estoy ahí **

**la luna entre tus labios **

**soy la luna **

Podía ser todos los astros del Universo, pero la luna iba más acorde a lo que de verdad ella era; provenía del cielo, blanca como la luna y estaba a merced del sol, el cual necesitaba de ella para disipar la lluvia. Si él era el sol y ella la luna, no habría más lluvias para ningún de los dos, por eso planeaban mantenerse juntos y así el cielo sería más azul y más estrellado.

**Doy luz por reflejar **

**soy tu , tu eres yo**

Claro que era su luz, el mismo lo había dicho. Y su semblante se lo recordaba a cada instante; porque cuando necesitaba de aliento ella estaba para animarlo, al igual como lo hizo él, y de seguro lo seguirá haciendo.

-Somos…nosotros ahora ¿no lo crees?- Le preguntó mientras le tocaba la mejilla. Sus manos estaban frías lo que despertó al chico. Él la miro a los ojos, Rukia tenía esa tierna mirada que pocos habían visto y que solo a él le brindaba. Ichigo le tomó la mano que tenia bajo las almohadas. Ella se sorprendió, mientras el peli naranjo se acercaba al oído de la morena.

-"soy tú, tú eres yo"…también eres un milagro-le susurro con esa voz delicada y ronca que siempre le regalaba dejándola sin formas de objetar cualquiera de sus acción. Ichigo le dio esa sonrisa torcida para luego besarla en los labios. Sus más grandes miedos eran disipados en esos labios, cuando estaba ella era tan fuerte como un roble y bien sabía que también ella se volvía fuerte junto a él, para ambos la presencia del otro era un milagro.

Les dedico este song fic a todas esas personitas que leen mis historias, de verdad este lugar se ha convertido en una ventana donde puedo expresar cosas que no puedo decir a otros, por no compartir los mismos gustos. Gracias por tomarse un tiempo y leer mis fics. Un abrazo grande a todas, y si algún chico lee por allí también.

Se Cuidan y nos estamos leyendo.

Claw-13


End file.
